fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
My Favorite Stories Con.
These are just some more of my Favorite stories on Fanfiction net. This is just a contiuation of my previous profile. So, all of my Fanfiction related thoughts/likes/dislikes are going here. Types of Stories I like; 1. Godlike 2. Time Travel 3. Alternate Universe 4. Romeatic (still with a plot!) By godlike, I mean The main character has to be way stronger and smarter than in cannon. As such, they should have abilities and knowlege that the creator in the show will never by ANY MEANS give them. The character should also have little to no diffculty defeating moast opponets. To tell you the truth, weather a charcter is godlike or not doesent really matter; if you can bring out that character's true potential, then they can stay as weak as they are in cannon. Time Travel is a little tricky, but at the same time I love to elaborate on it. There are just two things about time travel; 1 the character MUST have a decent reason for traveling back in time, and you MUST explain how the character is able to travel back in time. I mean, it may not seem like it, but there are a hell of a lot of things you can do if you have the abilitly to travel through time at will. Time Travel itself would make the character Godlike. Eh, Alternate Universes are mostly centered around Yaoi/Yuri based stories, so forget that. While everyone does love romance, I'm not one of the types that like mindless buttfucking stories (WELL...thatsnotentirelytrue ilovelemonsexpecialyNaruHina..) but you know what I mean. To me romance is just as important as developing the character and plot of a story. (Moastofthetimenotalways..) Types of stories I demise; 1. Unessary Bashing (.........Unless in Shouen fics ;) 2. Exile Naruto 3. Dark Past for Naruto 4. Heavy Sasuke Bashing 5. Naruto is a Dumbass 6. ANY YAOI (Its just disgusting plain and simple/if your a fan/homosexual and tech savy please do us all a favor and make a Plain Yaoi site so we dont have to wade through all the Yaoi to get a decent story) I know this is fanfiction people, but try to be at least a little bit relistic. Sasuke was trying to DEFECT from the village! To go to OROCHIMARU! Who just KILLED the THIRD! I get that most people had massive Uchiha-love, but the council (who would, I suppose, be responsible for such matters) were all fully aware of what pricks they all were and knew all about the whole attempted coup! Additionally, why on Earth would they banish their resident jinchuuriki (who, as the nine-tails, was technically the strongest) so not only would he not be protecting them but he might even turn against them? And besides, the HOKAGE is the HBIC, the council would be dead in the blink of a mother goddamn eye. Naruto was neglected, and looked down on, not abused in his past. Now come the hell on, Sasuke Bashing?!!! Okay first of all, Sasuke was a Six-Year old clild who was forced to watch his whole clan die infrot of him for three days straight. And who tells him? Why of corse his brother who is the closest person, and the guy he looked up to. After all that, No body was these to guide Sasuke; tell him that he didn't have to live into a path of revenge. I mean COME THE FUCK ON! Sasuke's life before hand was already shit; everybody always told him to be like Itachi; hell ,up untill the finial clash with Itachi, Sasuke's mom was the only person that seemed to care for Sasuke. DO you really expect him to be an un emo bastard after all he's been through? And then to find out tht the person you hated for all those years, the person that you so desperately used to look up to, and Killed all of your family was ORDERED. I would be a furious as him right now, and I SURE AS HELL wouldn't EVER come back to that village. FOR THE LAST TIME, Naruto isn't a dumbass! Sure is overexited, sure he's native, but thats Naruto for you! If you would stop being a sterotype and look into him, you would discover that Naruto is a complex character. He NEVER GIVES UP, and NEVER gives into his fears! So why is that a lot of people are making Naruto give up, and then Naruto 'mysteriously' gets some crapply bloodlike? WELL FUCK THAT! Naruto isn't the guy that wants free handouts, and he sure as hell doesen't want pity. After all, if you are still able to say that you want to protect a village that treated you like shit and gave you hell for nearly a decade. NARUTO WILL BECOME HOKAGE, there is no 'ands, ifs, and buts', about that. Story Challanges/Ideas Naruto's Student After Sasuke dies, he finds himself thrown in an alternete dimention. One that has a red haired Naruto twice his age, Itachi a Kage of Mūnsugakure to where he is affiliated, and him being a Jinchuriki of a fake Bijuu? Super powered SASUKE! Sasuke: Rikudou of the West As a last minuite attempt to stay alive, Sasuke flees the Five Eleamental Nations and ends up in the west. So what now? Well, why not try and re-create the Rokudou. Kabuto and Madara can help with that. Pokemon Master Sasuke Things are going bad for Atsuksuki. Madara is dead. Even Sasuke the newest Sage decided to end his life by his own hand. Expecting to be burned in hell, the Uchiha discovers fate has other plans. Turning from merciless shinobi to heroic pokemon trainer. The Kamiyon AU, Epic Length. As a last attempt to defeat Madara, Naruto uses an acient and forbidden justu to merge with another powerfull shinobi. With this new power, will he protect the world, or destroy it? NarutoXKarui. Rise of the Togatibito After fourth Great shinobi war, Sasuke dies, and ends up in hell for his sins. Howerver, Kami decides to give him another chance if he can defeat Azien and prove that his hatered is not the one controlling him. Favorite Fanfictions What the title says, dumbasses. WARNINGS: Some Yoai or Yuri, too lazy to point them out. Number of fanfictions in Alpha's arsenal; 25. The Fanfictions ARE NOT listed in Chronlogical, or update order. (Every time I see a fiction, I just add it to my growing list. 1)Treacherous Heart Naruto: '''Feminine, sexy, powerful Uchiha Sasuke has a new mission in Sound from Orochimaru himself: 'Seduce Hatake Kakashi, and bring him to MY side.' But the heart is a treacherous thing, and Sasuke's about to find out how badly it is. KakaSasu KabuSasu OroSasu. '''2)Swollen Obsidian Eyes Naruto '''ItaSasu Life would never be the same. A night of ghastly pain leads to the man he once hated coming to seek his help. When something that started as hate becomes a deep passion that he never thought he could have, who can help but cry? Blaze's Fic. '''3)Moments that could last forever Naruto: Pre-massacre. After leaving their parents arguing with each other, the Uchiha brothers have a peaceful afternoon together. Even if Itachi is distracted by some unwanted thoughts... ItaSasu. Dedicated to SkywardShadow. Will become AU later on. 4)Causes and Consequences Naruto:'''AU Sakura and Sasuke are both selfish and manipulative they will do whatever means necssary to survive in the cruel game of life, but one bet is all that it takes to change their lives forever Saku/Naru Sasu/Hina. '''5)'[[Y|C'at Burglar]]' Naruto:'Sasuke learns that he's anything but human. He goes to search for the only creature on Earth that knows his pain- the very one he hated the most. But was it meant to be hate... Or Heat? ItaSasu! Neko!Sasuke. 6)Early Team Naruto: 'The Serpent, the Tadpole, and the Slug shall be lead by the Dog into the light ... Team Seven is forced together at a much earlier age ... How will things turn out? How will things differ? ... What Will change? What will happen? ... Only fate can tell. '''7)The Blonde Uchiha Naruto:'The village is on the brink of civil war and Itachi is ordered into the unthinkable. He persuades the council to leave his mother and sister alone, but he also secures a future for a little boy. Will Naruto be able to heal the Uchiha? NaruxFemSasuxMiko '8) Naruto Sensei Naruto:'Sasuke was not really happy with his team. The shy Hyuuga, and the laziest person he'd ever known where not people he'd have picked. And he never expected how a blue-eyed, blond-haired, and newly minted jounin would transform them all into a true team. AU '''9)Crashing Memories Naruto: The Uchiha brothers have been apart for years, but are suddenly thrown together. Will they be able to pick up the pieces? SasUKE in general. Warning: strong lemons and yaoi content. 10)Everyone's Got Secrets Naruto:'''Ch.15 “Answering questions isn’t part of the deal,” Ibiki thumped a scroll into '''Sasuke’s waiting hand. “But I congratulate you on your information gathering abilities.” KakaIruKaka Romance, Humor, Action, Drama, Yaoi, Oh My. 11)Reunion Naruto:'Sasuke is back in Konoha. He's waiting.. 'Do you know that I wore this gay, sexy '''outfit'just for our '''freakin reunion'Rated T for foul language. Dedicated to xxlovelessxsoubixx again. 12)A Day in the Life Naruto:'''Uchiha Sasuke keeps a diary during his employment at '''Otogakure Enterprises. Intelligent adult humour, office drama, and romance with the odd angsty moment thrown in for good measure. Rampantly and unashamedly AU, and deeper than your average crack!fic. 13)Teamwork 2 Naruto:'NaruSasuSaku threesome. Sequel to Teamwork. Training, house, baby, Kyuubi, Itachi, oh my. What, you thought life would be easy? TW3 interlude, Beach Party, posted. '''14)Reload Naruto:'They've been there. They've done that. And they didn't even get a shit to prove it. Reload - because sometimes things are just as they seem to be, and at times they are even more. '''15)The Lazy Uchiha Naruto: The Uchiha clan were known as genius ninja. But all clans have that one black sheep. Meet Uchiha Itachi, a born genius and the laziest ninja you will ever find! 16) Slumberland Naruto:'When Naruto's world literally fades to black, he is left with one resolve: to find the one who saved him. Naru/Sasu/Naru. '''17)Pheonix Rising Naruto:'During Naruto's final battle against Sasuke, Itachi uses the power he gave him to clean Sasuke's soul and body from darkness by turning him into a newborn baby with no memories of his past. For how long can Naruto keep this a secret? '18) Reunion of Shadows Naruto:'Kakashi must probe Konoha's darkest secrets to find Sasuke. Will Sasuke be welcome back to Konoha? What is his complicated relationship with Kakashi? How will react Naruto... KakaSasu. '19) A Protectors Pride Bleach:'What if Ichigo had handled his Inner Hollow problem like he had everything else thrown his way? Instead of running from it, he faced it head-on? Rated M for future graphic scenes. '20)Demonic Uchiha Naruto:'What if Naruto gave into the fox's power? What if he became her successor and surpassed her? Will he destroy the village that has forsaken him? Will he remain cold or can four certain girls that-full summary in chapter. '''21)The Pather King of the Shinigami Bleach:What if Grimmjow had died after his 3rd fight with Ichigo? What if his zanpakutou had picked Ichigo as it's new owner? Love, fights, and total craziness all around, that's what! IchiHarem. Lemons later. 22)Sasuke of the Kyuubi Naruto: '''Madara's plan succeeded, but it destroyed the world. An elderly man went back and changed things so that Naruto would have a fighting chance against Madara. As for '''Sasuke, he is now the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki; and this is his story. Noyaoi Spoilers 23)Shadow of the Uchiha Naruto: The night of the Kyuubi attack, the Third Hokage blamed the Uchiha Clan. The Third exiled the Uchiha Clan from Konoha, but planted a sleeper agent among them. How will Sasuke and Itachi survive in this new world? UnknownpairingsATM NOYAOI! 24)Uchiha Avenger Naruto:'''REVAMPED Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the bloodline of Tengu. Kakashi never knew how true his illusion of seeing the future was. Sasuke dreams a dream that will alter the very reality of the Naruto Universe. Sasuharem UPFORADOPTION! '''25)The Reflection of Oneself Naruto: When he dies, Naruto leaves behind an unexpected legacy that will affect the world. Twelve years later, a penitent Sasuke finds atonement for his sins by training and protecting young Kyuuzano Nanikato, the innocent creation of a madman’s war.